Act of Random Loki Or ARL
by Daylightdreamer23
Summary: A story you can read when you need a good dose of adorable Loki-ness. You can easily place yourself in the characters shoes because she is somewhat of a blanket character. Great if you listen to a sweet and moving song as you read . Loki/OC


I sat quietly tracing the lines delicately with the brush, the long black ink lines forming the contours of the bird I was trying desperately to draw, I watched it intently hoping it would stay for just a while longer. I held my breath and watched as the small creature danced on the feeder, its small but agile body making it easy to maneuver quickly around the seeds.

Cocking its head to one side it chirped and flew away, I sighed as I looked down at the now drying ink outline, i had captured that delicate creature and had moved onto the page. Its small body looking as though it was perched before flight, but it did not move instead it sat in that crouch, a vacant look in its drawn eyes.

Smiling I patted the page to make sure it was dry and then went to the radio, turning on some radio station playing somewhat moving but fun music, and began to water color the bird.

Painting along the lines I could feel myself getting pulled into the quiet of painting, my whole body focused on the movements of my hands, "You are one beautiful birdie." I laughed to myself as the birds chirped outside behind me, I turned to face them playfully.

**"**No not you guys!" They flew away at my words and I smiled to myself, I listened intently to the music until a familiar song began to play. The lyrics floated quietly along the churning melody, and I could feel the melody like a strong current trying to pull my heart farther from where I preferred to lock it away, and closer to him.

I grimaced and looked at the radio, "You play his song don't you..." I muttered to myself as it played on reminding me of the last time I had seen Loki. With him name I heard a familiar pattern of approaching feet, I could feel the temperature drop slowly from the room and I clicked my tongue angrily on the roof of my mouth.

**"**Dammit.. Not today." I grumbled under my breath trying to avoid looking at the doorway.A soft and sultry reply came from the doorway and I held back the urge to smile. His voice carried sweetly over to where I sat, making a foolish attempt to seem busily working. "You called, Dearest?"

I could feel the man standing quietly by the door, his arm leaning into it a smug grin on his face just like he always stood when he came to see me. I glanced up and sarcastically cocked my head to one side, a grimace on my face. "What do you want." I growled at the smiling man.

He smiled and took off his coat placing it on the coat rack by the door, clanking his long cane into a umbrella holder that had long been forgotten. The tall man pushed his long windswept black hair from his face as he smiled at me, his green eyes twinkling as I pulled mine up to look at him. The black pants and white shirt he wore accentuated his body more than I was comfortable with and I cast my eyes back down to the painting, trying to hide the blush I could feel coming.

He laughed quietly at me as he stood at the doorway, his hands crossed over his chest. Pushing his head and body lower to where I could see him as I hunched over my painting. His awkward posture made me look up but I grumbled as he caught my eyes with his, making them linger together like that for a second.

**"**Stop that." I growled as he recoiled a bit, he cast his arms up in a defensive pose and chuckled under his breath again. I grumbled towards the man pulling my eyes quickly from his, "Do you find everything I do funny?" I questioned pointedly as he began to make his way to me.

**"**Well I missed you too." He laughed at me as he walked forward to lean on a chair. His eyes stared quietly at me as he spoke, they shimmered a brilliant green. "You fascinate me, woman."

**"**Yeah, yeah.. You said that last time." I grumbled and he began playing with his long green scarf. He chuckled and walked forward dragging the chair to look at me closely and I scoffed and went back to painting.

**"**I have truly missed spending time you." He smiled and stared intently at me, I shivered and plopped my brush into the water swirling it madly. **  
****  
****"**And I should trust you because..." I could feel him tense up at my comment but he made no motion to speak or move forward. I sighed and went back to painting, ever so often looking up at him absentmindedly. Each time I would glance up I would again get pulled into gazing quickly at his smiling face and those deep green eyes. I shook my head and cringed as he smiled down at me, his lips spreading back to show a brilliant white smile that made my heart flutter every time. I looked back down at the painting trying to regain what control I had over myself left.

"Are you gonna stare at me the whole time like that, I hate it when people watch me... And you know that from experience." I spoke lightly a slight growl escaping with the words, the man chuckled to himself and grabbed the chair from under him pulling it loudly towards me. I could feel him move in front of my desk glancing down at the bird and back at me, I ignored his eyes as I continued to add layers of brown over the naked black & white bird.

He stared at me though he could see my eyes never left the page, I glanced up as he spun the chair and sat in it his long legs straddling my own two legs that sat crossed under the table, I smirked as he sat his legs wide open on the chair.

"You sit like a whore, has anyone told you that?" I chortled sneakily as I felt the man smile in front of me. He glanced down at his legs and a cocky smile crossed his face as he saw my eyes dart down to his legs and back to the painting."Well no human woman has ever complained... Until you that is." I froze shortly and he caught it, I could feel him digging for the right words he wanted to use. The words, he was sure, that would pull me in effortlessly. "You are different... You are more... well more expressive.." I chuckled as he found the words to describe me. I slammed the brush down on the table making him flinch slightly a large smile crossing his face knowing he had hit a nerve.

"I know I am not your first crush, but stop with the whole innocent and catty love crap. You have never loved, and never will." I snarled at the man, my voice showing my anger but my smiling face never wavering. "You are full of it..." He smiled and placed his fingers on my knee sliding them in small circles on my thigh.

**"**You should not doubt my feelings towards you.." He smiled,his voice taking on a playful yet stern tone, he glanced longingly at my legs as I tried to move them from his fingers, not letting me get away from him.

I smiled at him and slammed my knee up into the table crushing his fingers in between it, he snarled and pushed my leg down, retracting his hand to nurse his injured fingers. I breathed and picked up the brush again, adding more colors to the birds feathers.

**"**Stop talking, Loki Laufeyson. I am trying to work." I replied stoically as he blew on his now red fingers. He shivered in mock fear at my words, "Oh you have use my full birth name, It makes me cower in fear." He covered his face with his hands as I laughed quietly at him.

I smiled slightly and went back to painting the bird quietly, a look of seriousness on my face. "Please, Quiet." I breathed as the man rested his head on his hands an exasperated sigh escaping his lips, as his eyes sat intently watching my next move.

He smiled, his green eyes tracing my face as it relaxed. I could feel the emotions leaving my body as the music playing softly behind us and my art blended together in the quiet. "Our song.." He muttered as he caught the familiar tune, I ignored him but a smile crossed my face ever so slightly, The man watched me as my body began to move along with the music, painting the strands of color along with the sad melody from the radio.

"You are beautiful..." He murmured, though he knew I had not heard him. I smiled as the little birds colors began to match the real one that had teetered outside only moments ago. He smiled at me thinking I did not see it, his warm face showed the love he felt towards me.

I smiled slightly and looked up at him, dipping my brush deep in the green color saturating every bristle until the brush shone a deep emerald green like his eyes.

Smiling he looked at my eyes, I could feel the heat between us as he inched closer, "I love you..." he murmured closing his eyes slightly leaning in for what I assumed was a kiss. I smiled and pulled myself forwards speaking so my lips were only a few centimeters from his. "You..." He sighed and began to slowly breathe me into him, pulling me closer in as I tried to speak. I stammered and fell back a bit and tried again to speak though he cut me off.

"You are the only mortal I want, my dear... I do love you.." he purred playing with my hair as he spoke pulling me ever so close to his face again, I sighed and breathed into his slightly open mouth before me. I could hear his chair as he pulled it closer with his legs. Trying to get closer and closer, to close the gap between us. I smiled and stared deeply into his eyes, "Truly?" I asked playfully and laughed when he nodded 'yes'.

I pulled back a bit and glared at him, though the playful intentions shone on the corner of my lips, "Nope," I frowned as he stared startled at the brisk and sharp response I had given him.

Placing the dripping brush on his forehead sharply, I watched the color drip its way beautifully over his face. I smiled looking deeply into his shocked green eyes. "You lie..." I murmured in a sing-songy voice as he gaped at me, his eyes wide with anger and lust at the same time.

The long drip of emerald watercolor dripped madly from his face cascading into beautiful splatters around the small bird, he glanced down and backed away from the painting. He dabbed madly at the painting trying to remove the colors a sad and panicked look on his face.

He glanced down at the now ruined bird and shoved his chair quickly from the table, a sharp inhale escaped his lips as he noticed the paint from his face had ruined the delicate and small bird. "Oh..." He gasped, I was shocked by his acknowledgement of my art, as he usually did not care for anything.

"I am truly sorry..." he mumbled as he wiped his face, a sincere look of apology on his face. 'You should not be so careless though.." He muttered as I sat up from the desk and walked over to him still sitting in his chair, my hands crossed over my arms.

He stared as I tapped my foot along the ground, "And you should not lie." I added, he smiled a playful smile at me.

"I have never lied a day in my life," He mocked crossing his hand over his heart, his now green fingers marking his crisp white shirt. He frowned as airy laugh laugh escaped my lips, I laughed again and smacked his hand from his heart. "A bold lie if I have ever heard one." He shrugged and stared at me.

I smiled and turned to wash the brush in my hand, he followed behind me and I could feel his hands urge to reach for me but I could also feel that he was holding back. "What did you truly come here for..." I muttered the playfulness in my voice gone as the green paint flowed out if the brushes many bristles staining the water green.

He sighed as I turned to face him, he grabbed lightly to my face and I could feel him marking lines onto it with the green paint. I frowned and glared at him but his green stared deeply into mine as though he was not paying attention to the drawing he had now made on my face. His eyes looked through me. They shone with a emotion I could not make out as his hands froze on either side of my face. I lifted a hand to wipe the marks but he held it away so I couldn't remove the drawings he had made on my face.

"I don't want to lie to you... I want to tell you the truth.." I smiled a sad smile, and pushed myself closer to him a sad look in my eyes. "Please, stop.. Loki.." I mumbled not wanting to hear the truth from him, and knowing the burdens it would bestow upon me.

He continued quietly, "I wanted to tell you that I have found you are different.. you don't throw yourself on me.. and I happen to find that entrancing." He smiled as I sighed, rolled my eyes and went back to the painting glancing over its details.

**"**I bet you say that to all the other girls," I mocked as I again turned to face him, seeing the admiring look in his eyes as he watched me speak. He sighed and began again his voice a low and sensual hum.

"I want to find out if you could stay this way, for me" I smiled at him as he said his last words. "That is why I came." He finished as I made my quickly to the man pushing him quickly down onto a chair, bracing myself onto him with both hands firmly behind him on the wall.

"Is that what you truly want, for me to stay this way?" I murmured breathing again into his face, watching as his face moved closer trying to meet with mine. I smiled again as I spoke licking my lips and bringing the rest of my body closer to his. I could feel the warmth of my legs touching his. This small interaction making the rest of his body shiver. I chuckled under my breath as he sighed quietly to himself, even though I had heard.

"Yes, stay this way.." He muttered pulling back an inch, as I smiled down at the now sitting man. I looked deep into his eyes pulling his chin up so he looked in my eyes.

"You lie..." I muttered as I pressed my lips against his in a quick and feverish kiss. I pulled back to see him frozen in a trance by the feelings of my lips. I chuckled slightly as I moved from him, his hands shot out and grabbed my waist a small smile crossing his face, his eyes closed.

**"**Don't touch me like that, it is un-ladylike." He mumbled into collar as he rested his head in the crook of my neck his breath low and peaceful. "You should let the man lead." he grumbled and nipped at me as I moved from him slightly.

**"**I hate when you tease me like that.." He trailed on, his green eyes staring up at me.

I pushed him teasingly from him, but placed my face inches from his again. "You lie." He smiled as I pressed my lips against his again. He tried to pull me closer again, but I would not budge. Breaking from him a smile crossed my face.

"Well as you wish sir," I laughed as I hit him in the chest with my tiny balled up fist, "I shall no longer touch you.." He gaped at me a angry and childish look in his eyes, he turned to me and stammered.

"That is not fair!" He growled angrily, "How dare you tease me again!" He remarked as I twirled giddily to face the now fuming man. I winked at the man playfully and he blushed, turning his green eyes from my face as I spoke. " Then next time do as you're told, Tell me the truth." I laughed at him as he stood, and walked towards me his face stern. "I do not like liars." I growled at him, he stared at me and stormed up to me a serious look on his face.

He pushed me and braced the little of my back on his hand as he rested it on the edge of the desk, "I will tell you this," He muttered as I looked up at his still red face. "You have been the first.." My movement to speak made him hiss and place his finger over my mouth. His eyes darted back and forth between mine as I stared deeply at him. "To tease me like you do...You have been the first to do that to me..." I smiled at his words as he blushed and pulled me close holding me in a deep hug.

I smiled and nuzzled my face into his chest as a deep sigh went through his body. I pushed him away slightly to look at his face, though his long black hair threatened to cover his true emotions. I reached a small hand up and pushed the long tendrils back so I could see his brilliant green eyes.

"That was not a lie..." I carried off as he pulled my head up to his placing his lips on mine for another soft kiss, this time though he was in control and the kiss grew into a deep loving embrace. Finally pulling his body from mine he made his way quietly from the door turning one last time to face me a bright smile on his face.

"I will not see you tomorrow.. This will be our last meeting." He smiled as I rolled my eyes, he turned quickly his coat in his hands his cane clicking along with his shoes. I watched the man leave until his green scarf was only a faint spot of color on the street. I saw him turn from the road and gaze back at the door to the studio. I smiled and turned back to the painting of the small bird, and noticed the small painting began to quiver ever so slightly.

"You lie..." I muttered happily as the small bird looked at me its brilliant black eyes full of life, it flew from the page. Its tender watercolor feathers carrying it twice around my head as i spun to watch it. It chirped a merry tune at me as it flew from the room and towards the door. I ran in front of it and opened the door, watching as my painted bird flew into the brilliant blue sky.

It made a graceful arc and landed in the tree in front of me, I smiled and held my hand out to the small creature as it chirped playfully at me again. Its beautiful chirps made me smile as the wind blew past my face turning my head to face where the man had once stood.

He was gone but I smiled at the corner where he had been standing, a timid smile crossing my face as the bird came and landed on my shoulder, its faint chirps echoing in my ear.

**"**I will see you tomorrow, Loki." The bird chirped happily at his name and flew around my head before entering back into my art studio as I opened the door.


End file.
